


Karkat's Fall from Grace

by NoirIblis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirIblis/pseuds/NoirIblis
Summary: When Karkat is driven near to madness by the betrayals all around him in the Veil, can he learn how to live with the mistakes he's made? The mistakes that he's made by himself?





	Karkat's Fall from Grace

It was a crisp autumn day in the Veil as he stood out on the veranda, gross, blood-red tears dripping from his ducts as he looked out into the empty, foreboding depth of the stars of the Furthest Ring. After hearing that John decided that he was "not a homosexual," he had been torn to pieces at hearing this. His species never knew something like singular orientations. It would've been more than normal to be with anyone. Was this because he was so cruel when he first met him? Was it because of how he tried to establish himself? He couldn't answer any questions. The others had managed to tear each other apart and all he could do was feel responsible. Turning back to the main room, he looked down & saw a single maple leaf on the ground. 

Walking back in, he started to clean up. He hadn't slept in time unknown. Time had left all meaning except in its passage. It had only been a long time since it had all began. Since this cycle of violence and anger and betrayals had begun. His red-beating heart was torn to pieces from each cruel action from each former friend & somewhat acquaintance. It took what felt like hours or days to get the rainbow rags thrown out into space as he was forced to hold one to his own face to keep the red off the floor. Throwing the final red rag out the window and into a pile on the barren land of this meteor, he sniffled & gasped softly, stretching his arms. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all. Terezi had always been close enough when she wasn't being such a cackling harpy. If anything, she could be someone he was close with. And that was better than no one...

On the way back from the veranda, he found the edge of his pant-leg dragging under his right heel & tugged his pants higher with both hands to make sure he wouldn't slip. But it was this fatal flaw that made him miss seeing that eradicating maple leaf. His sneaker planted on it, a smattering of indigo blood under it slipping it forward. All his weight being put onto it made him start sliding forward at top speeds. Carried inside by his momentum, he kept skidding along the floor as Terezi sniffed at him & chuckled mildly. She had thought he was joking with how loudly he was cursing and flailing his arms. She could not have smelled the terror in his eyes as he starts to reach the stairs. In each colliding connection met, he felt more and more of life succumb to an explosion of pain & dismemberment as bone slipped from joint, splintered against the cold metal & crackled to bits as he splayed along the small platform between this flight & the next. Managing weakly to his feet, he gasped softly, crying out for help into the ether... until his foot slipped again on that same leaf. Another streak of indigo spelled him towards a chasm as he closed his eyes & thought on how nice it might be to see his friends again...


End file.
